


What Is Wrong With Me

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Season 2 Moments(How They Should Have Gone) [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is saying Audrey was going to kill him, but NO. She would never do that to him! If it were me I would of been trying to knock him out and she was too. So this is how I think her thought process went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Wrong With Me

I grab the bookend. Thoughts running through my head. I can’t let him find out. He’ll hate me. I’ll lose him. I can’t lose him. I just need to knock him out, delete the video, and figure out an excuse. 

I raise it above my head. Trying to get up the courage. I have to force myself to do it. What if it’s to heavy? What if it kills him? I realize I can’t do it just as I see the video has nothing on it. And I immediately freak. How am I going to explain this. 

He turns around. He assumes I was just messing with it. Of course he does. Why would he think his best friend was thinking about knocking him out with it. I get out of there as soon as I can.

This bastard keeps getting in the way. Making me lie to him. Think about hurting him. The bastard knows I can’t live without him. That I’d go insane. That I’d break.

I get home and plop onto my bed. I can’t believe I even thought about knocking him out! What if I’d killed him? What the hell is wrong with me!? Sure I realized I couldn’t do it, but the fact that I even thought about it in the first place! How could I ever hurt Noah? I would die for him. Kill for him. Hell I only helped Piper for so long to keep him off her kill list! 

He’s going to find out. He’s going to leave. I want to scream. I turn over and crying into my pillow instead. I don't know what I'll do without him. But all that’s better than him dying. Than him ever getting hurt. I have to tell him. That’s the only way. He’s going to put it together. He’s going to think I tried to kill him with that bookend, but at least I won’t have to lie anymore. At least he’ll be safe. That’s all that matters.


End file.
